


Treasure Hunting

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [13]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love, Treasure Hunting, dumpster diving, implied miirena, trash, treasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Mion goes down to Rena's trash dump and asks her what she sees in all of the garbage that surrounds her, why she refers to it as her treasures. Rena's answer really gets Mion thinking, and she was glad she could take this trip down to the dumpster with just Rena.





	Treasure Hunting

The golden sun painted long shadows across Hinamizawa, and the cicadas were screeching. The air was humid, and a chilly breeze blew by.

The temperature was just right, not too hot and not too cold. Rena Ryuugu and Mion Sonozaki were out at the old dumpster that Rena had made her own domain. Rika had to practice her shrine maiden dance for the festival, and Satoko was at home. Maebara Keiichi was at home, helping his mother out with the chores, leaving Rena and Mion with nothing to do.

So, Rena had suggested they go to the dumpster and do some treasure hunting. It took some convincing, but eventually, Mion agreed. After all, Rena was always participating in Mion's club activities, so it only seemed fair that Mion tried something Rena liked. She was glad she agreed to go, however, because she caught on quickly as to why Rena enjoyed this so much. The eccentric auburn-haired fifteen years old had shown her so many things in one day than she ever thought of herself.

Rena has also pointed out the beauty in simple things that Mion had never seen beauty in before, and simply taken for granted. Being alone with Rena was certainly nothing like hanging out with Rena when they were in a group of friends.

No, when Mion was alone with her, Rena let her true self - shine through. For example, Rena was very shy and collected when they were playing together in the club; but here, she didn't hold anything back. It almost seemed like she never did shut up, she just went on and on to Mion about the beauty she saw in this trash.

It all began when Mion asked her a seemingly simple question;  
"Hey, Rena-san? I was wondering..."

"Eh, Mii-chan?" Rena had stopped digging through the junk and looked at Mion, very interested as usual in what she had to say.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but..."

"Go ahead, I'm listening!" Rena had urged her

"Alright. Why do you like this junk so much? I'm not saying that to be mean or anything...I'm just wondering what you see in all this trash?"

Rena turned and smiled at Mion, a sincere, wholesome smile. She sat down in a pile of garbage, motioning for Mion to join her. Mion raised an eyebrow in question but sat down beside Rena.

"Mii-chan. Listen"

"Eh?"

"Listen!" Rena urged.

Mion closed her eyes and listened. "I hear cicadas?" She said finally, after a long period of silence.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Mion stopped and listened some more. "Y-yeah...I guess I never noticed how pretty it was, since I heard t everyday...I guess I've always kinda taken it for granted.

Rena's gaze was distant. "I've always loved the sounds of the cicadas, and you know why, Mii-Chan?"

"No, why?"

"Because...it's home. It makes me think of all the happy memories I've had here in Hinamizawa. All the fun games I've played with my friends in the club, the victories and loses; no matter what happens, no matter what changes may occur in my life, the cicadas still sing."

"Wow," Mion noted. "That's a neat way to look at it, Rena..." Now that Rena mentioned it, Mion realized just how much she enjoyed the songs of the cicadas.

Rena spoke again, her voice calm and melodious, sitting beside Mion on top of an old, silvery van, their legs dangling off the edge and swinging back and forth. "It's the same way with this junkyard, in a way"

"Hm, I see," Mion observed. "You really do enjoy coming here, don't you, Rena?"

"Yeah, suppose so. It's like my safe spot, full of new things to find and new adventures, precious treasures surrounded me everywhere I look, waiting to be discovered." Mion tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I just realized something kinda funny," she remarked.

"Huh? What is it, Mii-Chan?"

Mion giggled a little. "It's just that, I'm not used to this, that's all," she remarked, turning to look at Rena.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'this'?"

Mion sighed. "You see, a lot is expected out of me, since I'm heir to the Sonozaki house and all," she began.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'd ever handle that," Rena mused.

"But the thing is...it's been so long since I really laid back, relaxed, and appreciated the little things," Mion admitted.

"Rena-San, you've taught me to appreciate my life here in so many new ways I would've never imagined..." Mion had really reflected over her talk with Rena, and she had come to realize that, though she likes Keiichi a lot, she'd never be able to have this kind of talk with him. She truly was glad Rena had talked her into this.

"I'm glad you agreed to come down to the dumpster with me, Mii-Chan," Rena said with a gentle smile.

"To tell you the truth, Rena...," Mion began. "In a way, I'm kinda glad we skipped the club meeting today, I really got of lot out of our little dumpster diving trip," she noted with a smile.

Rena blushed a little, then bowed her head down shyly. "W-we could do this again, sometime..."

Mion nodded.

"Yeah," she stated confidently. "I'd really like that, Rena."

**Author's Note:**

> (Because Mion and Rena's friendship deserves more attention)


End file.
